Avatars
Watch This: Hm. Bet this’ll come as a surprise. *Dammit: Dammit… don’t like the look of this. *You are going down: Step away. While you can. *Bad Move: Wrong! Another mistake. *Well Played: Not bad. Not bad at all. *Thanks: Thanks. *Watch This: Watch this! *Dammit: Oh Dammit! *You are going down: Better off giving up now! *Bad Move: Crap move. *Well Played: Gotta hand it to you - good work. *Thanks: Thaanks. *Watch This: Observe a master in action. *Dammit: What? No! How?! *You are going down: Got no idea the mess you just made for yourself... *Bad Move: Pff, rookie mistake. *Well Played: That... was actually rather impressive. Congratulations. *Thanks: Thanks, my friend! *Watch This: You might find this shocking. *Dammit: Demons take you! *You are going down: You shall regret standing in my way! *Bad Move: Novice mistake. *Well Played: Cunning play. *Thanks: Thank you. *Watch This: Watch closely. You might just learn something. *Dammit: Curses. *You are going down: Run while you’re still able! *Bad Move: A grave error. *Well Played: Not too shabby, not shabby at all. *Thanks: Thank you! That was very kind. *Watch This: Not bravery, but brains. That’s how you win. *Dammit: Bloede arse! *You are going down: Lackeys like you we coat in honey, then tie you down on an anthill. *Bad Move: Bad move. *Well Played: Well, well. Impressive. *Thanks: You’ve my gratitude. *Watch This: You know well how this will end. *Dammit: Bloede verin! *You are going down: You shall perish, worm. *Bad Move: Wrong. Grave error. *Well Played: You would make a good slave. *Thanks: All is as it should be. *Watch This: Check and mate. *Dammit: Enough of this! Enough, I said! *You are going down: You shall lose your head for that! *Bad Move: A novice's misstep. *Well Played: Hm, I underestimated you. *Thanks: I value your service. *Watch This: We shall strike swiftly and precisely. *Dammit: Why you rotten little cu-- *You are going down: Cut them down to a man! *Bad Move: Bad. Very bad. *Well Played: My, my. I'm actually impressed. *Thanks: Thanks. *Watch This: Now watch closely. *Dammit: Hrmph… not good. *You are going down: Gonna be too easy, this. *Bad Move: One mistake after another. *Well Played: You're not that bad. *Thanks: Hm, thanks. *Watch This: The Aen Seidhe could surprise you at any time. *Dammit: A d'yaebl aep arse! *You are going down: You will vanish! We shall cast you into oblivion! *Bad Move: Squaess'me. *Well Played: Splendid maneuver. *Thanks: You have my thanks. *Watch This: With my shield or on it! *Dammit: Sirens eat your innards! *You are going down: Ye're on thin ice… *Bad Move: A grave error… *Well Played: Ha! You're worth the trouble! *Thanks: The Isles thank ye. *Watch This: Hai y-cgof'nn! (Now, my children!) *Dammit: Mnahn'yar! (Wasted time!) *You are going down: Stell'bsna n'gha! (Pray for death!) *Bad Move: Or'azath… (Strange…) *Well Played: Vulgtmnah mgehye'btnk. (Well Played.) *Thanks: C-s'uhn athg. (Our pact is sealed.) *Watch This: Pay attention, now - I wager this you’ll want to see. *Dammit: Hm, not good at all... *You are going down: Do not mistake my manners for weakness. *Bad Move: We all err at times. Even I do. *Well Played: Bravo! Well done! *Thanks: You’ve my utmost gratitude. *Watch This: Gonna go now… or should I shtay? *Dammit: Oh, you shnivelin' shack o'… sho that'sh how it'sh gonna be?! *You are going down: I'm gonna kick yer arsh so hard… *Bad Move: Did I want that? Ugh… don't recall… *Well Played: Ehh? How'd… *hic!*… how'd you do that? *Thanks: Oooh… fanks, mate! *Watch This: Hohoho, things're aboot tae get spicy! *Dammit: Duvvelsheyss! *You are going down: Gonna kick ye so hard in the arse, ye'll taste boot leather! *Bad Move: Hm, not quite what I was aimin' for. *Well Played: Ha! How aboot that! *Thanks: Thanks for that, pal! *Watch This: Raaargh! *Dammit: Aaargh! *You are going down: Stand and fight! *Bad Move: Something amiss? *Well Played: Who taught you to play like this? *Thanks: Let it be so. *Watch This: Raaargh! *Dammit: Aaargh! *You are going down: Stand and fight! *Bad Move: Something amiss? *Well Played: Who taught you to play like this? *Thanks: Let is be so. *Watch This: ... *Dammit: ... *You are going down: ... *Bad Move: ... *Well Played: ... *Thanks: ... *Watch This: ... *Dammit: ... *You are going down: ... *Bad Move: ... *Well Played: ... *Thanks: ... Avatar Unlocks *'Geralt' (The Witcher 1): Closed Beta participation. *'Dandelion' (The Witcher 2): Attaining Rank 15 in Season 1 of Open Beta. *'Triss' (Alternative Outfit): Attaining Rank 21 in Season 1 of Open Beta. *'Imlerith' (Without Helmet): Completing Season 1 of Open Beta with Rank play position from 1 to 1000. *'Ciri' (Skellige Garb): Attaining Rank 10 in Season 2 of Open Beta. *'Iorveth' (Without Scar}: Attaining Rank 20 in Season 2 of Open Beta or Rank 15 in Season 7 of Open Beta. *'Yennefer' (Alternative Look): Completing Season 2 of Open Beta with Rank play position from 1 to 1000. *'Zoltan' (Animal Tamer): Attaining Rank 10 in Season 3 of Open Beta. *'Eredin' (Without Helmet): Attaining Rank 20 in Season 3 of Open Beta. *'Geralt' (Intoxicated by Potions): Completing Season 3 of Open Beta with Rank play position from 1 to 1000. *'Radovid': Attaining Rank 10 in Season 4 of Open Beta. *'Vernon Roche': Attaining Rank 20 in Season 4 of Open Beta or Rank 15 in Season 6 of Open Beta. *'Letho': Completing Season 4 of Open Beta with Rank play position from 1 to 1000. *'Francesca': Attaining Rank 10 in Season 5 of Open Beta. *'King Bran': Attaining Rank 20 in Season 5 of Open Beta. *'Dagon': Completing Season 5 of Open Beta with Rank play position from 1 to 10000. *'Odrin': Mahakam Ale Festival "Enter The Tippler" Standard Mode completion. *'Regis': Saovine: Holiday of the Dead "Bloodthirst" Standard Mode completion. *'Phoenix': Midwinter Hunt "Unexpected Ally" Expert Mode completion. *'Maerolorn': Completing an Arena run where Gaunter O'Dimm was played. Category:Trinkets